


[art] a very brewer christmas

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: David and Patrick spend Christmas with the Brewers.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 40
Kudos: 162
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	[art] a very brewer christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



> For the prompt: "David’s first Christmas with the Brewers. Your choice if they go to Patrick’s home town or the Brewers come to them. David bakes! He is charmed by all of the Brewer family traditions. He freaks out over getting just the right gifts for Marcy and Clint. Of course he feels very undeserving of all the Brewer Love. Patrick reassures him. All the softness and fluff for Christmas please."
> 
> It's not quite all you asked for but I hope you enjoy this snapshot of their Christmas together!

[ALT TEXT: David and Patrick are in the Brewer's kitchen on Christmas morning. Through the doorway we can see the Christmas tree in the living room. David is helping Marcy bake muffins, he stirs the mixture as she pours in liquid. On the counter island are flour, eggs, and a muffin pan. Patrick sits at the kitchen table and smiles at his husband and his mother. Clint looks fondly at Patrick as he pours him a mug of coffee.] 


End file.
